1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to sliding mechanisms, used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Sliding mechanisms are typically used in a portable electronic device for various purposes. For example, the sliding mechanism is used to connect the base body and the cover body of a slide-type portable electronic device and driving the cover body to slide with respect to the base body.
Another sliding mechanism may protect a camera module used in a portable electronic device. The sliding mechanism includes a sliding member as a protective cover. The lens of the camera module is covered and protected by the protective cover when the protective cover is in its “closed” position. Thus, the camera module may maintain a relatively high imaging performance because the camera module is not subjected to negative influences such as being contaminated by dust in the air. When the camera module is used, the protective cover slides to its “open” position to expose the lens for imaging.
To achieve an aesthetic appearance, the protective cover may be electro-plated, forming a metallic layer thereon. However, the metallic layer makes the protective cover relatively hard.
Therefore, there exist a room for improvement within the art.